1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to motion transmitting remote control assemblies having adjustment devices for adjusting an effective length of a conduit or a core element. More specifically, the invention relates to a locking element of the adjustment device.
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustment devices for remote control assemblies are well known in the art. Some adjustment devices are used to adjust an effective length of a conduit, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,797, and others are used to adjust an effective length of a core element, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,770. In either case, a locking element is typically employed. The locking element often includes a set of teeth that selectively engage a set of teeth on either the conduit or the core element. Hence, the locking element can move between a locked position interengaging the teeth to no longer allow relative movement between the conduit/core element and the adjustment device and an unlocked position disengaging the teeth and allowing relative movement between the conduit/core element and the adjustment device.
The operation of moving the locking element from the unlocked position to the locked or engaged position is often performed manually. In certain circumstances, it can be difficult to move the locking element, especially in areas with limited access. Also, it can be difficult for the installer to verify full engagement of the locking element.
At times it may be necessary to move the locking element from the locked position back to the unlocked position. This is typically performed during servicing or maintenance of the remote control assembly. Many of the prior art locking elements, once moved to the locked position, are difficult to subsequently move back to the unlocked position, which can result in damage of the locking element and/or adjustment device. This issue is amplified if the remote control assembly is installed in an area with limited access.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the industry to develop an adjustment device with a locking element where full engagement of the locking element can be easily performed and verified and that the locking element can be efficiently moved back to an unlocked position for servicing.